


Never Satisfied ~

by Alex the Omega (Alex_Omega_442)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton & Thomas Jefferson Hate Each Other, Alexander Hamilton has Nightmares, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Caring George Washington, Gay John Laurens, George Washington is a Dad, Ghost John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan is a Good Friend, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, John Laurens Dies, John Laurens Loves Turtles, M/M, Marquis de Lafayette Needs a Hug, Marquis de Lafayette Speaks French, Mentioned Angelica Schuyler, Mentioned Eliza Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Omega_442/pseuds/Alex%20the%20Omega
Summary: Based on a youtube video -When Alexander Hamilton recieves word that his best friend and lover has died. He throughs himself into his work. But when he's not working what does he do?He's writing a letter to john, a letter he swears will make his palaces and cathedrals fall to build him his own country of words.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Never Satisfied ~

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/MwObMSOnXiU 
> 
> Go check out the video! it inspired this whole thing. 
> 
> This isn't historically accurent cause i changed some events to help with plot.

"On Tuesday the 27th Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He is buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Laurens was engaged in recruiting three thousand men to form the first all-black military regiment. The surviving men of this regiment have been returned to their masters." 

Eliza stood in the doorway of Philip's room where Alexander sat with his son who just fell asleep. The letter was supposed to be from John about their victory, but it wasn't. Tears flooded his eyes as he heard of his friend's death, he didn't hear his wife asking if he was okay all he could hear was the sound of his heart shattering in his chest. Taking the letter from his wife he walked past her quickly. 

"I have so much work to do" 

Alexander threw himself into his work. He became a lawyer right along with Aaron Burr his old friend and playful rival. While being a lawyer he pushed himself through King's College. He seemed to always be working on a case, on schoolwork or writing on a mysterious letter no one, not even his wife could get her hands on to see who it was for. Even with all that work piled on his desk, the newspapers blew up with Hamilton's writings against slavery and how the news of wars end should spread quicker to prevent unneeded casualties. 

"Son their asking me to lead. I need your help" 

"First don't call me son, second where do you want me" 

He didn't bother looking up from his writings as he spoke to General Washington, a long time father figure, though he'll never admit it. Looking up he cut off the older man as he stood. 

"Sir Do you want me to run the Treasury or State Department?"

"Treasury?"

"Alright let's go" 

With even more work pilled on to his desk, Alexander started to lose what little sleep he had. Working till his body would give out on him. When Thomas Jefferson walked into his life Alexander had to admit he absolutely despised him. He'd drop work just to fight with him about his stupid ideologies. 

As elections came and went Alexander lost his Political seat of Secretary of Treasury but it didn't stop him from writing. He overflooded the newspapers with his essays and pamphlets. One day though a pamphlet hit that no one thought they'd ever see. The Reynolds Pamphlet written by Alexander Hamilton himself. It tore apart his life, his family, and his chance of any political career. 

With life in a downward spiral, he thought nothing more could go wrong but somehow he managed to piss off the one person that was in piss off able. Arron Burr. The duel was set for dawn he would get it done before the city woke, come home and snuggled back in bed with his forgiving wife. As he stood on the banks of the Hudson he fiddled with the trigger of his gun. He hadn't used it since the war had been won, now he held it to aim at a man he once called a friend. He put his glasses on he took his ten paces. 

Standing there as they count time seemed to slow to a stop. He thought about everything his life has thrown at him, a hurricane, an island, illness, his mothers death his fathers abandonment, the meeting of a new country, a war, loss of a friend, a scandal, the loss of his son and now this duel. Raising his gaze to the sky in the clouds he swore he could see John standing there with Washington and his mother, how he could see the outline of his sweet innocent Philip whos death he caused.   
  
Squeezing his eyes tight he raised his gun to the sky on the count of ten and spoke words he hadn't said since his wedding night when it was still just four young friends living on the high of life.   
  
"Raise A Glass To Freedom"   
  
  
POW - His body hit the ground he wasn't dead but the pain was just a fuzzy burn. He closed his eyes letting them rest for only a moment only to open them and be embarrassed by the warm arms of none other than his John Laurens. 


End file.
